


all the reds [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: tell me we're dead and i'll love you even more [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "tell me we're dead and i'll love you even more" series, Abstract, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comment Fic, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fractured Fairy Tale, I only tagged the relationships and characters since this is based upon hoars work, M/M, Madness/Insanity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Red-Freeform, Revisionist Fairy Tale, human-mates, it's almost comment fic, no actual characters are mentioned, poetic comment fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human-mates are red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the reds [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all the reds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651766) by [triesquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triesquid/pseuds/triesquid). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/all%20the%20reds.mp3) | 3:07 | 3.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-reds) |  |   
  
### Music

_Red Priest Rezo_ from Slayers Etcetera 1: Excellent! Lina Inverse Kyou mo iku

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
